I Object!
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Short sequel to Seme or Uke. Naruto doesn't like the fact that the public thinks he should be uke, so he decides to fight back. Will Sasuke allow this? Not really. SasuNaru. ONESHOT. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:_**_ Welcome to yet again another Naruto fic. I am so totally addicted. (Grins) Nothing wrong with that, neh? Anyway, this is a sequel. Gasp! Yes, sequel! As suggested by **Adela**** Nightmoon**. So, thank her, will you? She's the one that ultimately convinced me. Anyway, this is the sequel to "Seme or Uke"_, _it's not extremely long__. Kinda short actually. So, enjoy! BTW, sorry it took so long to get it. I've been--hooked--on Harry Potter fanfiction. Any good Remus stories will be inhaled deeply like drugs._

**_Warning: _**_Shonen-ai._

**_Notes: _**_Here are some definitions before I begin the fic. Not everyone here knows what 'seme' or 'uke' means, so I'll clarify it right now._

_Seme: the dominant of a relationship, "tops"._

_Uke: the recessive of a relationship, "bottoms"._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**I Object!**  
by _Mint Pizza Queen  
_

* * *

It just wasn't fair, damnit! 

Naruto was strong, he was bold, and there was no way in hell he was feminine in any way. Sure, he was able to perfect the Sexy no Jutsu, but that didn't mean he was a lady. He was manly like Sasuke! If anything, Sasuke had more female features than he did, so _he _should've been uke.

Really, just look at the guy. The long hair, the pale complexion, the tiny frame: all female signatures. Plus the attitude, with the never-ending mood swings; one would've mistook it for PMS.

Damnit to hell, he, Uzumaki Naruto, was not a uke! He would never submit to Uchiha Sasuke, never! No matter how horny or how sexy Sasuke was, he would never ever—

"Oi, baka. Lose the pants, will you?"

Naruto's face burnt crimson as his neck began to prickle with the same heat. He obeyed, stripping off his pants and was about to drop them onto the floor by the bed when Sasuke grabbed them and tossed them across the room. They landed in a heap on a dresser.

"Don't ruin the pants!"

"Shut up." Sasuke smirked, twirling a finger as he pointed to Naruto's boxers. "What are you still wearing these for? I thought I said to lose them."

"You said to lose the pants!"

"Pants and boxers. Now get rid of them before it's done my way."

Oh that teme! Last time when he didn't get rid of the boxers fast enough, Sasuke had literally ripped them off without haste and threw them _out the window_. They had heard a loud squeal of surprise and delight, but Sasuke warned Naruto that if he dared to go see what the commotion was, he'd make it so Naruto wouldn't be walking for the next six days.

Well, he did that anyway, and more. That damn rope the Uchiha bastard used hurt like hell.

Naruto tugged at the waistband of his boxers but paused. This was his chance to prove that he wasn't an uke! He would show that Uchiha bastard just exactly how strong and how masculine he was. Uzumaki Naruto was not a girl by any means!

"I think I won't."

The shocked look on Sasuke's face was priceless to say the least. "What?"

Naruto grabbed the band of his boxers protectively as he marched across the room to the dresser to fetch his pants. "I think I won't. I'm not in the _mood._"

The Uchiha's eyes were large with surprise. For the first time ever, he sputtered. "W-what?"

Naruto shook out his trousers and began to slip his legs into them. "Not in the mood. I think I'm gonna go out. Hang out with Kiba. Maybe train with Neji and Lee. Or better yet, go to Suna and see what Gaara's up to."

Sasuke's eye visibly twitched.

"Yeah, that's it, I think I'll go see Gaara. He did offer to let me spend a couple weeks there. I'll just go tell the old hag and head over to his place now. Boy will they be surprised to see me there!" The blonde pulled up the zipper and hopped across the room to grab a random backpack. He hummed to himself as Sasuke watched wordlessly, mouth flapping loosely, limbs hanging limply, and brain going through a melt-down.

Haha, bastard. A month without your 'uke', what will you ever do?

DAMNIT, NOT UKE. NOT UKE.

"I don't think so."

Naruto suddenly found the bag that he _had _been stuffing with clothes mysteriously disappeared and the bed was suddenly very close to his face.

Wait.

"DAMNIT, SASUKE!" The blonde thrashed his legs out, nearly planting a foot into the Uchiha's mouth.

"Naruto, if you don't stop this instant I'll--"

"LEMME GO, YOU DAMN UKE!"

Sasuke froze, as did Naruto. Black eyes burned into blue. "Uke?"

Pink lips turned into a sneer. "Damn right, _uke_."

"Uke?"

"That's what I said, teme."

"...uke..."

"Right, uke, as in you."

That smirk did nothing to reassure Naruto that he would be walking tomorrow morning.

Neither did that dangerous glint to the demon uke's eyes.

-----

"So, then what happened?"

"Well, he somehow managed to tie me up to the bed despite not having anything handy. I think he was using that chakra rope that Tenten uses with her tools. Damnit, I still got burns from that shit!"

"Okay, enough rambling, what happened after he tied you up?"

"The bastard had his way with me, what do you think!?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and winced slightly. "Ow, my ass is still feeling it."

Sakura gave a sheepish grin. "Doesn't the Kyuubi heal you?"

"He does, but that stubborn bastard is still too busy laughing at my pain to do anything about it!" Naruto seethed with twitching fingers, glaring at thin air, and scared away a random civilian.

The pink-haired girl had the audacity to laugh. "So what's he saying besides the fact he's laughing at you?"

"He's saying _'you gotta admit it, Kit that was some way to show masculinity.'_ Damn fox, like he knows anything about being a man."

"Wait, what? Showing masculinity?"

Naruto scratched at his chin sheepishly. "I uh--fought back."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to prove that I wasn't uke."

"And obviously, he failed." Sasuke smirked, eyes glinting dangerously.

Sakura chuckled and Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, glad to see you're up and about well."

"Indeed," He glanced down at the blonde. "Well, we really must be going."

"Hey, I just got here, asshole, I'm not leaving till I get my ramen!"

"Allow me to rephrase myself," Sasuke pulled out a leash and snapped it onto the collar around Naruto's neck. "Let's go." He tugged, pulling Naruto off his stool.

"GAH! BASTARD!" Naruto feebly tugged at the collar as he was dragged down the path.

"You are a bad little uke, yes you are. You are very bad. For that, you must be punished. Yes, yes you must."

Sakura watched as the pair disappeared from view. Just as they did, a familiar presence popped in.

"Was that Naruto on a leash?"

The girl grinned at her teacher. "Afraid so, Kakashi-sensei."

She could just feel the smirk radiating from beneath his mask. "When will Naruto learn that semes always win?"

"What did you say?"

"Allow me to rephrase myself, when will Sasuke learn that ukes always win?"

Iruka beamed happily.

A nearby villager paused after overhearing and allowed himself a cough that oddly sounded like _'whipped'_.

As for Naruto--he learned that it wasn't all that bad being uke.

But that fox could shut up and stop calling him a woman anytime now, thank you very much.

**-End-**


End file.
